


Sonnet on Love

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I swear I’m not usually this pretentious, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Poetry, Probably inaccurate Shakespearean English, Shakespearean Sonnets, Short, Sonnet, Victor’s POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (This is my first work on AO3, please be nice)A poetic adaptation of “History Maker”; Yuuri through Viktor’s eyes.





	Sonnet on Love

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I submitted this for an English assignment… we had to make a song of our choice into a Shakespearean sonnet, so I picked the song that means the most to me. I’m proud enough of this to want to share it.

When my heart pounds so thou can hear its beat  
And I am not enough, I feel or fear,  
I do this ‘stead of admitting defeat:  
Remind myself of dreams and persevere.  
Everyone but thee can see thy skill  
But I’ve a feeling it’s never too late  
Believe in thyself and assert thy will  
Thou’ll be unstoppable, not merely great.  
Don’t you see? Thy passion sets my heart ablaze;  
Time and again filling me with surprise.  
Thou be an art form dancing upon the blades,  
Love story unfolding before mine eyes.  
None shall stand in the way of I and thee  
And together we shall make history.

**Author's Note:**

> Someday I’ll write a real fic! I just don’t know when I’ll have the time. ^^”


End file.
